


Love Buzz {Collection of Stories based upon Harry Styles and His Extra Nipples}

by Milkitt



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Gen, Horny Teenagers, Loss of Identity, Loss of Limbs, M/M, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Nipples, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Self-Acceptance, Self-Discovery, Self-Indulgent, Teenage Kicks, Teenagers, Tour Bus, Touring, basically harry styles loves his nipples
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:46:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23157295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milkitt/pseuds/Milkitt
Summary: Harry Styles, has a dirty self-fascination secret that he has kept to himself. He is young and struggles with self-understanding, His friends and bandmates are supportive but they don't know what happens behind closed doors/ or bed covers in this sense.This story covers the journey of Harry's first time in America and the story of his extra nipples.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Original Character(s), Harry styles/nipples, Zayn Malik/Harry Styles
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	Love Buzz {Collection of Stories based upon Harry Styles and His Extra Nipples}

**Author's Note:**

> There are some sexual themes within this story, if you do not enjoy reading stories of that nature; here is the warning. For the others that do go on to read this , I hope you enjoy! I spent a lot of effort on this - more than I expected that I would when I started this. Please leave Reviews! I want to know your reactions! Well then , here's the message... time for the story.

It was a long day, followed by a longer tomorrow. The cult of teenage boys, formally known as One Direction, had finalized their preparation for their American Tour which begun in less than 12 hours. These boys had only just surpassed their GCSEs last summer in school and yet their whole lives had been changed acrossed the following months. It would be egotistical to agree to their intoxicating influence upon modern media, that they were the new growing boy band on the scene; but it was true. The green eyed boy knew it, to survive he must be strong. Life wouldn't be the same from that moment the plane took off at Heathrow Airport. 

Harry sighed and ruffled his brown curls across his head. If he couldn't sleep tonight due to the overwhelming anxieties biting his stomach, he could always sleep on the plane; there he would have no worries, utterly free and unbothered by expectations. The sky swallowing his fears. For now, he sat in bed pulling the light gray fleece over himself and pondered. Sleep did not take him.

Frustrated, he tossed and turned before giving up. It was now too hot and the winnie the pooh pyjama shirt that he brought from primark felt tight. With force, he pulled it off, the seams threatened to snap apart due to the tension of the boys shouders but they relaxes as he shrugged out of the clothes. A new idea arose in Harry's head. An action of sin, yet common for a boy of his age. There wasn't any inner conflict as he pulled his pants off and threw the cover back. The teen, now nude, admired his body in the moonlight. The light shone on his natural curves and highlighted his pasty-white British skin. He was undeniable attractive even with his flaws. Harry did not see them as flaws at all, infact he wouldn't want it any different. He traced his hands across his body, his mind completely drawn to any sensations he could feel. Harry loved his nipples, he loved the sensation it brough to his lower region when he strokes and pulls on them. It was his own dirty little secret. He knew nobody would be able to touch him the way he does. Once the sensation was enough and his nipples threatening abuse, his hands travelled lower and snaked around his base. With slow strokes, he grunted and bit his lip. His mind raced for images to supplement his needs. It could of been a girl from school he likes, or perhaps a celebrity - but they wouldn't treat him the way that he desires. The unamed figure in his mind , sucked at his nipples and teased them, bullying past no pleasure that Harry has never felt before. He begged the figure for mercy as it bite at them. With a heavy breath, Harry stilled his hand and the imaginative figure had vanished. The boy, rolled over and quickly cleaned himself up, going to the toilet once more and getting back into bed. This time, sleep overtook him.


End file.
